


That one time where Sam is 100% clueless, and Dean sees everything.

by AlisStarChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Background Destiel, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Bunker Fic, Coming Out, Dean Finds Out, Dean doesn't knock, Dean no me gusta, Dean sees, Dirty Talk, Gay kevin, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Outed, Sevin, TW for the word moist, Topping from the Bottom, all the awkwards, like everything, srsly, walking in on sex, why sam why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisStarChan/pseuds/AlisStarChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh lord above have mercy, is that Sam? Like, Sam Sam, Like the littlest Winchester, Dean ’s kid brother S-A-M?<br/>Oh ew!<br/>Ew ew ew ew ew!<br/>The bunker isn't just moist with Kevinsex noises, but brothersex noises as well."</p><p>Dean really needs to learn to knock.<br/>Awkward coming out and misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time where Sam is 100% clueless, and Dean sees everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean may be my spirit animal, but he is not my own original character. All characters in this story belong to Eric Kripke. I promise to give them back soon, I'm just taking them out to play.
> 
> This work is un-beta-ed. I assume all mistakes.
> 
> This is not necessarily meant to be a sexy description of the horizontal hokey pokey, but do with it what you will.

Dean is dead tired. Dead fucking tired and filthy from his most recent hunt. All he can think of is that warm bed, hot shower and 150 pounds of even hotter, sleepy angel that is currently unloading the Impala. So, naturally, in his sleepy state and gladness to be home, Dean lets his guard down. He doesn’t realize it when he first walks in. He doesn't hear them when he traverses the dark kitchen. He certainly doesn't notice them when he actually walks past the library. But he does notice when it is too late.

He is 50 steps down the hall from the library entrance when he hears it. Noises. Moist, suspicious noises. Moist suspicious noises that can only mean that someone is having sex in the library. Fucking nasty. 

“Ah!” 

Oh god. Is that Kevin? 

“Ahhhh!” Kevin gasps, “Ah-ah-ah-oh!”, Kevin shudders, wow, very manly Kevin. Then he hears the other voice. The distinctly not-female voice that seems to be mingling with the pocket-prophet’s. Oh lord. Kevin brought a boy home and is fucking him in the library. Dean straightens and creeps up to the doorway, where dim lights are emanating.

Oh gross. Kevin and sex are two thing he does not want to think about. There really is only one way around it though, the only way back to the car, is past the open doorway. He will have to walk by the library again and risk exposure. He looks inside, but all he can really see is Kevin’s back. He is straddling some dudes crossed legs and is bouncing. Oh gross. That’s just gross! On top of a desk in the library? Really classy kevin. Fucking classy.

It is time to get the ever loving fuck out of dodge. Just do it Dean . Jump in one… two… Thr-

“I love you Sam.” Dean stops. Right before the jump.

What the fuck? Kevin is fucking a man named Sam? Ok. weird. And “I loveyou”s are not exactly the thing you want to say to a one night stand, but whatever, different strokes and all that. Dean is not one to overanalyze other peoples pillow talk. Dean is about to reel back to leap past the very open doorway again when he thinks, “fuck it”. He is just going to walk by the double wide doorway. Exposure be damned. Because Kevin sure as fuck isn’t caring about whoever might hear him!

But then, clear as day, Dean hears something even worse than Kevin-sex noises.

“I love you too, Kevin.” 

Dean ’s eyes almost fall out of his face.

Oh lord above have mercy, is that Sam? Like, Sam Sam, Like the littlest Winchester, Dean ’s kid brother S-A-M? Oh ew! Ew ew ew ew ew!  
The bunker wasn’t just moist with Kevinsex noises, but brothersex noises as well. 

He really shouldn’t be here. He really fucking has to leave right now if he ever wants to look them in the eye again. He braves another glance. And shit! if Sam’s eyes were open he would have seen Dean standing there. still standing there, peaking around the doorframe. 

 

But his eyes aren't open, they are screwed shut, his mouth slack, his hair damp and lank, hanging in his face, which is visible over Kevin ’s shoulder. Kevin ’s hands reaching up, body trembling and shaking with each thrust up from Sam, each responding push nown from Kevin. Each rock punctuated with a breathy, “ah”. His head cradled in one of Sam’s hands, and ass supported by Sams other. Kevin was bouncing on Sam’s lap. Fucking bouncing with eager trembling motions with his back towards the doorway. His noises satisfied and throaty and deep. 

And shit, Sam is talking. Sam is saying weird things. Saying weird fucking things, that, in all that time of living in each others pockets, he has never caught Sam saying, to a girl or otherwise.

“yes Kevin !, oh. go- ah. You like that? Fuck! ah.. your so fucking tight around my...ohmigod.. cock”, Kevin gives a languid roll of his hips and pulls his hands from Sam’s shoulders up to Sam’s face. 

“Fucking love you”, Kevin whispers. 

“Fucking love yo-mphh!” Kevins lips steal the words from Sam’s mouth and pleased jerky hums take their place. 

Oh, ew.

WELP! Dean has had enough voyeurism of the brother variety to last a lifetime. Dean takes advantage of their kiss, god the phrasing, to leap past the doorway back towards the salvation of the kitchen.

He almost drops out of the air, mid jump, when his eyes fall over just, exactly, what they are doing. Sams cock, which is huge, fucking monstrous, was impaling, being fucking swallowed by Kevin ’s ass. The low lights of the desk lamps shining onto his slick back and dark nail marks and red handprinted rear. Kevin gives another hedonistic roll and-

 

Dean will sleep in the car, he will not stay here tonight. Yeah. He’ll cuddle up to Cas in the impala and push away any memory of ever seeing that. Pretend that he got there that morning and be VERY loud when he walks in, lest he stumble in on morning sex, and he will slowly start to pave the road of denial necessary to unsee that horrible image. He is going to need some eye bleach after tonight. God damnit. He could still picture it while tiptoeing through the dark kitchen. 

God, Kevin had been taking him like a trooper. Still is from the fucking weird things Sam was -is- saying. It was almost worse now , because when Dean saw them, all he really saw was Sams hair and Kevin ’s back (And Kevins asshole fucking consuming Sams monster cock). But now... now it is all Sam. only his voice and words, which are only getting louder. 

And every footfall of Dean’s feels like thunder, but is drowned by the table’s pathetic “creak creak creak”ing in the library. The kitchen is black as pitch, no windows in the bunker. All those pots and pans and chairs that could alert Sam of Dean’s presence. Where is Cas? Still in the car hopefully. Still trying to figure out how to open the trunk of the impala.

Slam

The sound of hot wet skin being slapped against hardwood rings out.

The silence, albeit short, is long enough for Dean s heart to freeze. wheretohidewheretohidehavetofuckinghide

“Oh god-ah,” A second sound,

Smack

“Ahhh…”

“I love it when you ride me Kev! Ao fu-ah- ah- ah-king sexy how you lovmmmmph having your ass stuffed with cock. You're so beautiful and all mine. Ahh yes! Do that. Fucking do that!” 

A loud slap and a sharp gasp sounded from Kevin, and the litany of “ah”s and “love you”s and “Sam”s continued to fill and thicken the darkness. 

Just 20 more feet Dean ! And you're out of the kitchen! Then you only have to cross the War Room. 

But Dean can’t move. Because the shit Sam is saying is becoming seriously fucking weird. And yes, brothersex is weird...and gross. Dean won’t be able to get off for at least a month after this (Brothersex: spank bank kryptonite), but Sam… What the fuck is he saying?

“I love you Kevin. I will love you forever. So clear. I see-it-ah! Soulmates. We will be together I promise when i-mmmmmphhhh ah ah yes”, a pained groan sounded out.

“shhhhh my love. C-cant have you cum so soon. W-want this to last. Please. Please. forever. Sam... Sam... Sam...”

“It will kev-” If the sound of kissing could ever be described as loud, then whatever they were doing was kissing loudly. Dean made it several more steps but had to pause because...what the fuck? “We will. I promise. Soulmates. Share our heaven. Love you. So close...”

“If we don’t I will storm those pearly gates for you-ou-ou, fuck!”

Dean stops. Share their heaven? That’s the kind of thing Cas says to Dean. Cas mid-coitus waxes poetic about their souls, about their death, about heaven together. Dean is invading on a personal moment. Time to fucking leave. This is dodge, and this is Dean getting the fuck out of it.

“I love you Kevin your chest is so sweet covered in cum. I want to suck you and fuck you at the Same timmmmm, g-god, can we figure out a way to do that? Ah! Your skin is glowing. Fucking glowing!”. Sam sounds like a pornstar and stephanie meyer’s love child, and Kevin was just going with it, making little “uh-huh”s and “mmmmm”s. The nerd probably hasn’t been with enough men to recognize how creepy Sam’s words are. Then from the monotonous groans Kevin screams.

“Fuck me harder Sam! I’m there! I’m there! I’m fucking there!”

The term “slapping bellies” makes so much more sense now.

The rhythm faltered.

“AH! oh oh oh Sam! ”

“Yes! Kevin Kevin Kevin ….mmmmmmpphhhhhhhhh.”

Silence. Perfect! Fucking silence and Dean is stuck in the kitchen and now there is no way out because Sam will hear him. So obviously he freezes like a deer on a freeway when he hears them leave the library.

What’s more awkward than catching your brother having gay sex with a family friend, you ask? Him catching you trying to be sneaky as you listen to them bone.

Thankfully Dean hears Kevin ask in a small voice, “Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?” more kissing noises ensue, and they go down the hall to Kevin ’s room.

Cas is still in the car when he finally exits the bunker.  
***

 

Ugh. Books need pictures! A book without pictures is like a western without comedy relief! Morning is no time for research. Dean blows on his coffee, black of course, and sips. He sees Sam and Kevin from over the rim of his cup.

Dean had been home for 3 days and life was fucking weird. No knowing looks, no meaningful glances, not even a sidelong smile has passed between Kevin and Sam and it made Dean’s skin crawl. It just wasn’t healthy to be so closed off. To ignore whatever it was between them! He is in the library, at the farthest possible seat from that table (where Sam and Kevin were currently stationed. ew). Sam and Kevin are reading, sitting across from one another and just reading, they aren’t even playing footsie!

What a way to live. Dean doesn’t get it.

Well, he got it. PDAs have never been his M.O. It took Dean 2 weeks to work up the courage to actually sit shoulder to shoulder with Cas on movie night. 

But still. They must be suffocating! No wonder they had rough sex in the library. All this ignoring one another was turning them into pipe bombs. Gross sexy pipe bombs.

Cas walks in, tousled and sleep worn, with his cup of americano in one hand, cereal bowl in the other. The feathered weirdo. He sits down next to Dean and runs his socked toes along Dean s leg. Cas smiles at Dean in that soft way, that Dean used to think meant, “I’m an angel, and you are confusing”, But really means, and always had meant, “I love you”. Dean smiles at the funny man, and hands him a book. 

“here”

“Good morning to you too Dean ”. Cas says. Damn that sarcasm.

“Did you sleep well buddy?” Dean asks, looking away from his research. Cas smiles.

“Yes…” a wry look in his eye “I find sexual exhaustion often causes me to sleep very well, thank you”, Cas smiles conspiratorially. That was probably much more flirty in enochian, but Dean loves him for it. The man deserves a kiss, Dean leased close to Cas and put a chaste kiss to his angels forehead. Why would Sam and Kevin be so closed off, when they could have this. When they could be giving eachother coffee and kissing eachother! Dean raises his mug to his lips once more

Cas stops his train of thought though. Brings it to a grand screeching halt.

“Are you aware that Sam and Kevin are engaged in a romantic and sexual relationship?” 

Dean s coffee falls from his mouth as he tries to speak, “I uh..What? No! I dont know anything about that...thing…”, Cas gives Dean a disdainful glance.

“Yes you do, Dean . I was just trying to transition our conversation. Sam and Kevin were fornicating very loudly on Sunday and we both heard it. I can only assume that you didn't realize until too late, and had to sneak out of the bunker. I heard it immediately, and got back in the Car”.

“Yeah, fine Cas. I heard, I saw, I am never talking about it again”, Dean sets his mug down and turns towards Cas, “It was on that that table! That fucking table!” Dean says in a hushed tone, pointing to the two apathetic love birds. 

Castiel blanches, “I ate some cereal at that table last night. ‘Midnight snack’, I believe is the term”, Cas looks at his current bowl of Life and sighs, “....why...why would people do that?”, Cas is overwhelmed, “Don’t their rooms suffice? I’m not comfortable with this.”

 

“Me neither cas. Me neither. Kevin was riding my brother in a shared space and I can’t say anything about it.”

“True. They are behaving very...distant, as though what ever passed between them never occurred. However we know that what they did was not a one night stand”

“We….do?”

“Don’t play dumb, Dean . We both heard what they were saying. There is only one thing to say about the matter. They are scared to tell us”. Dean shrugs. Leave it to Cas to find the path of least resistance.

“Hey Sam!” Dean calls across the library, “You two can tell us any day now about you and Kevin’s...thing. Ok?”, Cas giggles silently next to Dean, casually reading his book.

Sam’s head shoots up, “What thing?”.

“You don’t have to lie Sammy. I uh, we uh,” Dean motions to Cas and himself and runs his hand along the back of his neck, “came home, early, on Sunday”, Dean shrugs. He really is trying to make this as painless as possible, so he tacks on, “Cas and I left immediately!”. Dean gives them his best “It’s all cool” face. Wow. Way to be vague.

 

From across the room Sam does a choking coughing noise and falls out of his chair. He braces his hand on his knees until he catches his breath. 

Meanwhile, while Sam is choking to death on air, Kevin...does not get the point.

“You came home...early? On sunday? And you... left? Why?” Kevin asks. His face is lost. Obviously Dean was insinuating something, but Kevin didn’t get it. Of course. Could this get anymore awkward? Cas is still giggling..

Meanwhile, Sam caught his breath and shoots a glare at Dean that could burn water. “How early Dean? How fucking early?” Sams footsteps shook the ground as he walked over to glare down at Dean with his jaw set and shoulders square. Wow. Sam is pissed. Dean can get it if sam is defensive, or embarrassed, but no! Sam is angry. “Tell me Dean ”, Sam says. His nostrils are flaring and his expression goes well past bitchface and is now bordering on unbridled rage.

Dean raises and levels his gaze with Sam’s, “Early enough Sammy, then I left because I didn't want to talk about it, calm down. But seriously man. The library?” Sams frame relaxes and he lets himself be pushed down into a chair beside Dean’s. “Now chill Sam. Jesus. Its alright. I left as soon as I figured out what was going on.” 

Sam can see that Dean isn’t mad, about being with Kevin at least, and maybe thats what he had been expecting from Dean. Sam had been super defensive though. Who knows, but one thing is for sure, Kevin has no Idea what the actual fuck was going on.

“Umm… Guys?” Kevin asks, ducking his head out of his head phones, “ What's going on? I need to work and you two are being really loud. What happened on Sunday?”. Oh Kevin , Dean thinks, why can’t you just let this one slide? Why cant you just accept that If we arent telling you, then you dont want to know.

But no. Sam just looks at Kevin and widens his eyes, like he is trying to force his words directly into Kev’s brain. Then he does a brief head tilt in the direction of the library table that Dean purposefully is never going to sit at again. Kevin just shrugs at sam, clueless clueless clueless.

“Dean and I both heard you in the midst of a carnal embrace when we came home on sunday”, Cas says, as easy as conversing about the weather. There was something mischievous in his eye though, “Dean actually saw you two, but he wishes to not discuss that”, Cas smiles at Dean . The winged lunatic.

Kevin‘s eyes widen, “It’s not what you think!”, he shouts.

“Yes Kevin, it is” Cas says as Kevin scrambles to sort his papers and leave with the god rock under his arm. 

“Sorry Sam”, Kevin adds as he exits in a rush, “But your brother scares me”. Kevin pats Sam on the shoulder and leaves

Sam stares at Dean , face red, and looking like he has no Idea what to say. Dean stares straight back, from his seat across from Sam, with a similar expression on his face. Cas stares at both of them, and then sighs, picking up his coffee and cereal as if to say, “I am resigned to never truly understand your mood swings”, and leaves after Kevin.

“So..” Sam shrugs, “Thoughts? I honestly wasnt planning on telling you……...like …that, Just please don’t freak out” Sam’s voice sounds more like this was a hostage negotiation than a coming out conversation, “And don’t say anything stupid, please,” He steeples his hands beneath his chin, like a pleading prayer, “I’ve always been bisexual so please don’t freak out. I can’t control who I love. I was born this way”, Sam looks like he’s expecting Dean to explode, does Sam not know? Is Sam really that oblivious to where Dean stands on Sams sexuality? What Sam says next is a kick in the gut. “Just….”, Sam sighs, “Please understand, Dean . Please.”  
His eyes are pleading. “Don’t be like dad about this”, Sam leans back into the wooden chair, arms crossed and posture drawn in. Sam was scared of Dean finding out that he likes guys? 

That came out of left field for Dean , in a major way, because for once, Sam was being left in the dust. If anything, Dean should be upset about Sam and Kevin’s unhealthy secret relationship! 

Sam being bisexual is old news for Dean. Sammy being bi has been old news since he found a copy of playgirl and playboy side by side in Sammys duffle at 14! He always assumed they both knew, and accepted it. But no! Sam is still at square one! Sam still thinks that Dean is going to..to what? Kick him out like dad did? Resent him?

 

“Dude!,” Dean says, “I’m not mad! Well now I am, but not because you like boys and girls, but because you think Im such a big dick that you guys are locking yourselves in the closet. I know your Bi, Sam. 

“Same as how at stanford I realized a dude I interviewed was your ex-boyfriend, or how I found the playgirl in your duffle, or how dad caught you with a boy and kicked you out and said it was because you were accepted to stanford. 

“I know you’re bi Sam! I even told you so while driving you to the bus station that night! I told you, ‘Dad is wrong Sammy, he grew up in a different time and doesn't understand people like us. Be whoever you want to be, but don't leave us behind. He will come around.’ you said nothing Sam! But I thought that stanford sized brain of your would get it. And now look at you! You two are so pent up with your little facade that you are fucking each other on tables at 2 A.M. and ruining my angel’s sleep cycle.”

“I didn’t know, Dean. Jesus though! How was I supposed to know that you were referring to my sexuality? Back in that car? You never gave any other hint, any other clue! I always assumed that you were, I don’t know… none the wiser? I just assumed that you would be like dad about it and-”

“And what Sam! Throw you out and lie to Kevin, lie to Cas? Make up some piss poor excuse like dad did? ‘I’m kicking Sammy out because stanford re-accepted’. Because...Because what Sam? Because I’m a homophobic dick? How would I ever be able to look Cas in the eye if I did that? What kind of hypocritical ass do you think I am?”

Sam stares, “hypocriti…”, He trails off.

Dean slaps himself in the forehead because his brother may be book smart and charismatic if he needs to be, but Sam is stupid when it comes to people.

“Jesus Sammy!”

Sam stares and runs over the conversation again. Dean can practically see the words float around in that cro-magnon head of his.

‘He doesn’t understand people like us’  
‘people like us’  
‘us’  
‘Hypocritical’

Dean just stares at Sam, eyes heavy and face blank. He’ll figure it out, Dean thinks, he’s almost there.

‘my angel’  
‘look Cas in the eye’

Sam’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as he takes an inhale. He’s got it.

Sam stammers, “C-Cas?” Dean nods and smiles over enthusiastically, “A-And you?”

“Give the man a prize!” Dean laughs, “I have been kissing him on the forehead every morning, when he drinks his coffee for 3 months Sam! He touches my butt all the time!”

Sam stares off into space. Dumbstruck.

“A-and all those boys? In highschool? They were?”

Dean nods, “what did you think we were doing?’

“A-And the girls too. Both?””

Dean nods again, “Yes Sam, I like women too. Jesus! Have you met me?”

Sam stills, “And Cas? As in Castiel? Angel of the lord?”, he glances towards the door and leans in close, whispering, “Are you sure?”.

Jesus fucking christ. Dean runs his hands down his face so hard it hurts, “We made out in the same room as you yesterday while watching Fistfull of Dollars. Where have you been?!”

“With Kevin.” Sam says dumbly, his mind obviously still calibrating to this awesome paradigm shift he seems to be undergoing. Dean is so done.

“Welp!” Dean says, raising to his feet, “Now is the time of morning where I usually disappear off to me and Cas’s shared room. Which we have been sharing for months by the way, not that you have noticed, to fuck my angel into the mattress, not that you would have noticed. Because we respect our housemates ears.”, Dean gives a reassuring slap on the arm to a very shellshocked Sam. “I’m glad you two pulled your heads out of each other's asses”, he says as he leaves Sam to pick his jaw up off the floor.  
***

 

An hour later Dean is collapsed on top of Cas, the air filled with their moist breathing. Cas raises his hand to Dean’s hair and strokes it absent mindedly. 

“Your broth-”

“Dont talk about Sam right now”, Dean says against Cas’s neck. His voice muffled.

“I just wanted to say that-”

“No Cas. It’s ruining the afterglow”

“But you two-”

Dean shuts Cas up with a wet, sloppy kiss that makes Cas moan. He flips them both over, taking control of their motions, the slide of their sweat drenched chests, and moves his mouth to Dean’s ear. 

“Thanks for helping Sam today. I would hate to see him turn into you.”

“Gee thanks. Was that nicer in enochian?” Dean questions, “It better be, because I am so done right now”.

“I mean that in the best possible way. It is so hard keeping love a secret, like we did for one another for so long. Especially when your partner is also your soulmate”.

“We could have had years, Cas. Years”. 

Cas just smiles and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This is my first fanfic, but nowhere near my first smutty story. PLEASE COMMENT! I don't even care if it is a flame or something. I am a needy person who has no emotions.
> 
> A KUDOS IS JUST A CLICK AWAY:)


End file.
